Kirishima Paruko
Kirishima Paruko (霧島ぱるこ, Kirishima Paruko) is a popular manga author who drives a Ferrari 360 Modena. Being a Ferrari fangirl, she views Reina as her sworn enemy, though they end up being friendly rivals. Plot One day Todoroki Reina was driving, but a ferari appeared behind her, flashing it's lights. A bit later, she took a stop and ordered some food, when she was approached by Kirishima Paruko, who started yelling at her that Reina had to clear the way, as she was driving non-ferari. They had a little bit of an argument, with Reina not agreeing there are only ferari and non-ferari cars. A bit later, Reina again encountered Paruko at different food place. They started annoying each other again and ended up racing. Paruko took the lead and as both were trashtalking each other, Reina had to stop as engine belt snapped and Paruko ran out of gas. Blaming each other for their car issues, Reina tried taking Paruko's stockings to use for a belt and Paruko tried flashing Reina's breasts to stop a car and take their gas, but in that moment the police passed by ending their fight and giving them a ticket. On the next day, Paruko's boss assigned her a new editor, which ended up being Reina and both were surprised they worked in the same place. Paruko came telling her boss that she didn't want Reina to be her editor, but he refused as she was their best one. She then challenged Reina into a race, if Reina wins, she will be her editor, but if she loses, she will quit. Having no choice, Reina agreed. On the day of the race, Paruko explained the rules and they started racing. Paruko took the lead, knowing the road and the usual traffic and that Reina only started driving three months ago, Paruko was confident she could be passed on only few places, but that being Reina, it would be impossible, but in the end they got into a traffic jam and Reina called it a tie, although Paruko didn't want to agree, claiming she was victorious as she was the whole time leading. Reina was invited by Paruko at a party in a hot spring. She ended up going, but was yelled by Poruko for being late with 2 minutes. Reina realized they were alone, as the other's didn't came as they were on different party. Paruko told her, they should use the time to get to know each other better as they work as editor and author together. They went into the hotspring and little bit after that started arguing about their breasts sizes. Paruko then ran out and told Reina that she is taking all of her clothes. Reina went after her and they ended up in another race, but since they were still hot from the spring, they drove with opened windows so that their windows to not get steamy. In the end a raccoon came in front of Paruko and she crashed and Reina went to check on her. Then both of them ended up being with a cold. Category:Characters